


BloodRed

by otapocalypse



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Concept, Other, Prologues, Really just ignore this for now, preludes, test
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 18:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7542703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otapocalypse/pseuds/otapocalypse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frisk, after completing a Genocide route, resets only to fall and immediately find things are a bit different this time.</p><p>Testing out an AU, if I decide to go through with it the actual story will be a different work and everything will be explained in depth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	BloodRed

It was dark.

Frisk glanced around, their eyes wide as they tried to take in as much light a possible. There wasn't much, but their eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness.

What they saw confused them for a moment. 

Something huge, dark, and solid was blocking their path. They reached out to the wall, running their hand over it and finding that it had a texture, almost as if several smooth plates were layered over it.

Upon closer examination, they found that the wall was red and... breathing. They suddenly yelped and stumbled back as a shape picked itself up out if the dark mass.

A sharp, serpentine head at the end of a long, sinuous neck rose above the wall- now a scaly body- and two glowing red eyes peered straight into Frisk's soul.

A blood red dragon was startling at them, a low grow starting to come out of its chest... but those eyes... they seemed familiar.

"I... I know who you are." Frisk said, slowly straightening back up. They even found the audacity to take a step forward.

"It's been a long time... Chara."

**Author's Note:**

> Just thought I'd post this to have it somewhere.
> 
> As for Who Said Three, it's still ongoing, but no longer high priority. Journal 6 is on a similar schedule. With school and work starting again, as well as other things going on, I have to focus less on writing on a strict schedule.
> 
> Thanks for dealing with my absence


End file.
